


Raining Cats and Clones

by Cattafang



Category: Roommates - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Related, Clones, Developing Relationship, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), OCxCanon - Relationship - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, S C I E N C E, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattafang/pseuds/Cattafang
Summary: An alien finds itself far from their home on Earth in Orange Beach to [REDACTED], Texas and meets an evil scientist accompanied by a huge group of clones, all led by one red-shirted kid in particular: Mirror. What the hell happens next? How did they get here? Will they smooch? I dunno, read the story and find out-
Kudos: 2





	Raining Cats and Clones

It was a stormy day in the city of [REDACTED], where something stirred in an alleyway. A creature padded through, grumbling something in an inhuman language. The figure stood up, taking a trash can lid off from nearby to shield themself from the heavy rainfall. It was a purple, cat-like creature with pale green markings on its fur and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The peculiar thing about them, however, was their floating paws and tail, just trailing by the figure as if they were still attached to them. 

They looked around the alleyway, wondering how the hell they got here before something caught their nose. Chicken? They carefully walked through the alley before suddenly seeing a table with a candle and plate of food on it, covered from the rain by a tarp hanging a few feet above the unusually placed dinner. The creature quickly ran to the table, flinging the lid aside to run over to the plate. Chicken and veggies! Fuck yeah! The creature quickly gobbled down the meal in under a minute. 

After finishing the meal, however, they noticed a strange light coming from the wall on the other side of the alleyway. The cat-like being quickly hopped over to it, trying to catch it before a trap door opened underneath their feet. They quickly slid down from the rainy street into a metal slide before landing on a mattress. They scrambled off of the mattress before suddenly freezing at the sound of voices. It seemed like someone was yelling something about a “husband trap” alongside another voice. They couldn’t understand the other voice, but their tone sounded a bit annoyed. 

Suddenly, a door on the other side of the room opened, letting in a bit of light. Most of the light was blocked out by two silhouettes in the doorway.

“And you see,” the first voice answered. “My husband trap finally worked!” He flicked a switch nearby, finally lighting up the dark room completely. The cat-being’s eyes blinked a bit at the light before finally adjusting and looking over at the pair in the doorway. The human by the light switch has dark brown hair, a purple suit and red tie, and very pale skin. The other human appeared to be shorter, with much tanner skin, lighter brown hair, and a red shirt with black shorts.

“Yeah, I think you need to go back to putting pictures of hot celebrity guys on the other side of the alleyway.” The shorter human said. “The laser pointer keeps attracting random animals.”

“Every time I put one of those pictures up, I end up finding them on the ground later and covered in weird stuff.” The taller human answered before finally processing and realizing that there was a giant fucking cat-creature in the room. 

“Oh holy shit!” He said, surprised before a small smile came onto his face. “Hey Mirror, I think we finally found one of those alien creatures.”

“The what?” Mirror said, stepping closer to the creature.  
“Hey.” The creature said.

Mirror jumped back, not expecting it to speak English at all. Or any human language, for that matter.

“What happened, anyway?” It asked. “Last thing I remembered, I got kicked into oblivion by these couple of Temojaki in Orange Beach and then I blacked out.”

“Orange Beach?” The other human said, confused. “How the hell did you get kicked from Alabama to Texas?”

“I dunno. That’s why I’m asking you.” It said nonchalantly. 

“Interesting…” He said, his voice trailing off. “Since it seems that you got uh… displaced, do you mind staying here for a bit so I can run a couple tests?” 

“Will there be food?” The cat-being asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Obviously,” He answered. “Why the hell would I keep you for testing and not feed you?”

“Then I’m in!” It said, smiling.

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

The creature was now sitting on a table, looking down at the ground as they swung their legs back and forth, a bit tired. It was close to 11 at night by now, and even though the alien had only woken up a couple hours ago, they couldn’t help but feel sleepy. The tall human (who they learned was named Phil) was looking at something on a computer nearby. Something to do with a blood sample, according to him. They took a bite of their chicken sandwich before looking over at Mirror, who was leaning on a wall nearby and looking at it. The two made eye contact and he gave them a wave. 

“What’s your name?” Phil said, looking away from the computer. 

“Huh?” They said, mouth full.

“Your name.” He said again. “I need to know what your name is so I can label this properly. And also call you something other than just ‘the creature’.”

“Uh....”

In truth, they never had any sort of human name. Or any real name, for that matter. 

“I don’t have one.”

“Huh?”

“I never really gave myself a name. I’d usually just screw around and act like a cat to get free food from tourists. Closest I’ve had to a name are tourists calling me Kiki and Kitty-Catta.”

The alien stared over at the sandwich before quickly wolfing down the remainder of the food. 

“I’ve always liked how Catta sounded, though…” It said, it’s voice trailing off a bit.

“Catta it is, then!” Phil said, typing something in before closing the computer. “We can start the physical tests tomorrow. As for you staying here…” He put a hand to his chin. 

“Maybe Mirror’s room?”

“Hell no. I’m not sleeping on the couch again,” Mirror said, looking over at Phil. “Last time something like this happened, my mattress ended up being torn to shreds by a lady with scythes for limbs.” 

Phil paused for a second. He seemed annoyed at first, but a couple seconds later his expression changed. 

“Fair point.” He said. “In that case, go upstairs and get the extra sheets. We’ve got a guest, kid.”

\--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Catta woke up on the makeshift couch-bed to the sound of music, flicking their tail and sitting up. They opened their eyes to see a cartoon about a cat and mouse playing on the TV, with a clock nearby reading 6:15. The creature looked over to see Mirror sitting on the other side, bowl of Frosted Flakes in his hands. 

“Hey,” Mirror said. “Do you wanna watch Tom and Jerry with me?”

“Uh..” Catta said. “Sure?” The cat-alien had no clue who the hell Tom and Jerry were, but they were alright with watching something with someone. They scooted over next to the red-shirted guy, looking at him for a long while. Mainly this scar he had on his eye. Mirror stared back at them.

“What?” He asked.

“Ah, nothing.” They answered. “I just like your eyes. Very yellow.”

“Uh, thanks.” He said, slightly put off. 

A bit of silence passed before Catta broke it. 

"Hey you wanna see something I can do?" 

Before he could answer, the alien squished down and shape-shifted into something completely different. They were now a humanoid creature with a light purple human-like face peeking out of a fluffy, darker purple hair that covered the rest of their body up. Mirror seemed to be a bit impressed.

"Nice." Mirror said with a little smile. “I think you’ll get along with the other clones pretty well.”

“Wait, clones?”

“Yeah, didn’t Phil tell you about ‘em?”


End file.
